


Get You In My Veins

by bouquetiere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetiere/pseuds/bouquetiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn brings Harry and Liam to a party, and things heat up when Liam rolls with them for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me forever to finish this (easily started it back in March, oops), but my friend Stephanie has been wanting to see Liam get fucked, so here it is!
> 
> Title comes from Justin Timberlake's song "Pusher Love Girl." Listen to it [here]()(the line comes near the end).

_We left Zayn’s flat without jackets_ is all Liam can register when they stumble out into the brisk night, giggly drunk. They’re all in t-shirts and Harry’s wearing that low cut type that shows off his skinny little collarbones…but Liam’s more worried that he’ll catch a chest cold first out of them all. 

The thought escapes his mind when Harry leaps onto Zayn’s back and screeches into the night and they all laugh, blood thin with the liquor they’ve chugged on half empty tummies. 

Zayn leads them all stumbling up the road to a party that Danny is throwing, which Liam still isn’t sure is a good idea. He lets Zayn feed him some shots, and Harry had to promise to drink for him in beer pong for him to even consider going along. His teeth are buzzing from the alcohol and he’s really not cold, too anxious about the night ahead.

The music is pounding and Zayn has to shout who he is to the big guy standing at the door to get all of them in without paying. Liam is grateful when they’re finally inside, his anxiety dissipating, party mode setting in. The room is hot and crowded, and there’s enough light to create a dim glow that’s just disorienting enough to make Liam feel every drink he’s had tonight. But it’s the kind of dizzy that tells him to wait on that next shot, and he’s grateful for that too. 

Zayn walks in first and is already pulled into a group hug of people that neither Harry nor Liam knows, Urdu spoken in joyous tones. Harry pats Zayn on the shoulder to let him know he’ll find him later and Zayn winks at them both before turning back to his friends. He makes a move to leave and Liam instinctively grabs his hand, Harry giving it a squeeze as he pulls them both through the throng of bodies to the kitchen. 

They see the beer pong table on the way there and Harry looks back at Liam, expression asking his question. Liam shrugs, and the look on his face must reveal his apprehension because Harry pulls him closer. 

“Liquor before beer means we’re in the clear, babe,” he says evenly in Liam’s ear, cheeks pressed together. “I’ll drink for us, remember? Come on.” 

They’re still holding hands and Harry is persuasive when Liam is this vulnerable, so he nods and Harry kisses his cheek, pulling him over to the table. 

Harry does all the talking to the two frat-looking guys on the other end that Liam recognizes from Uni as being named Andy and Maz. Liam stands to the side as they set everything up and split up the beer, and then Harry is tugging him over and handing him a pong ball to try and get them first shot. He’s sober enough to still be the stronger player out of the two of them, so Harry drinks. 

Liam locks eyes with Andy and sinks a middle cup almost instantly. Andy misses, so they get first shot and Liam sinks a cup right away, Harry sinking the one right next to it a beat later.

Harry hip checks him gently with a smile on his face. “Maybe I won’t have to drink much after all.”

Liam and Harry win by a landslide, only needing to drink 4 cups in total (2 of which Liam proudly drinks). Harry politely declines a second game even though Liam whispers how easy that victory would be, and he navigates them away to the kitchen. 

“Haz we woulda killed those blokes, we coulda owned that table,” Liam slurs, watching Harry pour them drinks with more alcohol than he would have used himself. “I woulda drank too, promise!”

Harry puts a drink into Liam’s palm, presses a wet smack to his forehead. “We retire on top, Lemo. Always.” 

Liam ignores the tickle in his belly and drinks, doing well to hide his grimace at the taste. It’s too much alcohol, but he can’t bring himself to disappoint Harry.

They stay in the kitchen, pressed close together against the counter as they drink, the party happening around them. Liam doesn’t realize Harry’s had a hand on the small of his back until he moves it to scratch at his nose, and he can feel its absence, his shirt suddenly lacking heat. It’s too much for Liam to think about without freaking out, so he chugs back the rest of his drink and smiles at Harry, not thinking about anything.

He goes to say something when a pair of hands lay on his waist, pulling him back towards a strong body. “There yous are!” Zayn’s voice is right in Liam’s ear; his body flush against his back. “Thought I’d never find ya.” Zayn’s lips peck his lobe before he moves to stand next to Harry, pressing close to him to whisper something. His hand rests on Harry’s hip and their cheeks are so close it looks like Zayn is trying to absorb Harry into his skin. 

(Liam realizes now that neither one of them knows how to properly share a secret in a way that doesn’t involve _consuming_ the other person whole. But their jawlines lined up like this is a real sight to look at, so he won’t complain.)

Harry nods and Zayn pulls away, grinning hard as he pulls a small baggie from his pocket. Harry straightens and sticks out his tongue like he’s about to receive a communion wafer, and Zayn lays a small purple pill in the center. It looks something like a SweeTART, but when Harry swallows it down immediately, Liam knows better. 

Zayn turns to him expectantly, a dirty grin on his face. He crowds Liam’s personal space until there’s nothing between their bodies, and he kisses a hot path up his neck to nibble at his ear. 

“Lee-lee? You trust me right?” 

Zayn’s voice is dripping sin but saccharine sweet, and Liam doesn’t know how to feel. Zayn is a handsy drunk, but this is unprecedented. He nods anyway because he does trust him, and swallows hard. 

“You know I would never, ever hurt you, right Lemo?” Zayn’s hands are palming his sides in a little bit more than a friendly way, rubbing at what little fat Liam has. “You know that I only want to make you feel really good inside, right?” Liam can’t stop nodding, his own hands finding their way to rest on Zayn’s pecs, just to ground himself. 

“I’m gonna give you something that’ll make you feel really good. Okay, baby?” Liam is lost, but hums his consent into the scruff of Zayn’s chin anyway, convinced at this point that he’d do anything Zayn asked him to.

This pill is magenta, and when Liam sees it in Zayn’s hand his jaw drops obediently. Zayn shakes his head with a chuckle and places the pill on his own tongue, leaning in closer to Liam. He smoothens a hand over Liam’s chin, holding it firmly to bring their faces together, and before Liam can catch up Zayn seals their lips. 

Liam isn’t shocked, but he isn’t exactly expecting this to happen tonight. Especially not at this party, where he’s barely got a hold on his left from right. 

He gets the gist when Zayn pushes his tongue in, the pill damp and too heavy in his mouth. Zayn detaches himself just as soon as they joined, breathing against Liam’s lips, “Swallow, babe…thatta boy, Lee.”

Liam does as he’s told, and suddenly Harry is pressing a water bottle to his lips, giving him no choice but to drink. He feels himself submitting to both boys in this state, needing them but wanting whatever they give to him. Though as he gulps back the entire bottle, he notes the wordless conversation between Harry and Zayn, and it’s obvious that Zayn is in charge. 

Harry crowds Liam this time when he finishes drinking, his big hands taking up too much space on Liam’s body. “Come dance with me, baby. Zayn will catch up soon.” 

Harry moves them out of the kitchen suddenly, away from Zayn. Liam wants him too, but Harry is saying things with his hands that Liam didn’t think he ever could, and he submits, trusting him. 

He isn’t even paying attention when Harry pulls him out of the trajectory of a tossed drink, snuggling him into his chest so he doesn’t get splashed in the face with alcohol. Liam’s positive Harry’s drank just as much as he has and he’s so gone, the E not yet even taking its toll. But Harry is still firing on all cylinders, enough to keep him from burning eyes and a ruined night. 

Liam may just fall in love with him from that alone. 

The room where everyone is dancing is significantly darker than the kitchen, bodies writhing so close together it’s hard to tell where one ends and another starts. It’s sexy though, it’s real and exciting and so far outside of what Liam expected tonight that he can’t help but be into it. 

They find an open bit of space next to a wall and Harry maneuvers Liam so they’re back to front. He rolls his hips against Liam’s arse smoothly and then they’re dancing, grinding dirtily to a song Liam doesn’t know the words to. 

Harry is sucking small marks into Liam’s neck and it’s evident what that press is in his jeans, straining against the tight denim. A far away distant part of Liam’s brain says he needs to ask what this is, what’s going on, but the ecstasy is seeping into his blood stream and what’s left of rational thought escapes him, gets pushed aside for Harry. 

Liam leans his head back on Harry’s shoulder and in moments they’re kissing messily, Liam fighting the urge to stop dancing and crawl into Harry’s arms. He’s never been this wanton in public with another person before, let alone one of his closest, best friends. He’s distantly aware that he’s too drunk and high and insatiably turned on in this moment to find a sensible shred still in his body.

Liam can smell Zayn’s cologne before he feels him, appearing out of nowhere again. He brings their fronts together, fixing his lips to the exposed curve of Liam’s neck, sucking hard on his pulse. Zayn grinds his crotch into Liam’s to the beat of the song, matching Harry’s own movements from behind and Liam wonders when he became so fortunate. 

Zayn grips Liam’s chin and wrenches his lips from Harry’s, quickly replacing them with his own before either could protest. His tongue moves with so much more intent than the last time it was in Liam’s mouth, writhing seductively alongside his own. 

“I think we should take this back to yours, Zee.” Harry says over the din, his fingers running through the scruff at the back of Zayn’s neck.

“Hmm,” Zayn breaks the kiss, a wild look about him. “What’d ya think, Lemo?” His thumb rolls over Liam’s bottom lip, watching darkly as Liam sucks it into his mouth. “What d’ya say t’me ‘n Haz taking you home tonight?”

“And taking these clothes off?” Harry chimes, licking a wet stripe up behind Liam’s ear. Normally, Liam would find that repulsive, but all it does now is make Liam want to get on his knees for Harry and return the favor over his dick.

“Please, oh my God, let’s go now.” Liam croaks, head spinning with excitement. He breaks their embrace and starts heading towards the exit on shaky legs, tugging both Harry and Zayn by the arms. He stumbles over his own feet but Harry is there to catch him before he falls, muscly arms keeping him standing. 

Liam laughs at his own misfortune, eyes squinted in glee as he tries to right himself, too many emotions running through his mind. “Easy, babe, right you go then,” Harry chastises, laughing with him, grounding his own feet to scoop Liam into his arms. “Better?”

“My hero! Always saving my day, Hazzababe,” Liam slobbers a kiss on Harry’s cheek and down to his neck as Harry walks them out of the party, tucking Liam as small as he can go to not bump anyone. It’s the most vocal he’s been in the better half of an hour, and his voice sounds foreign to himself as words start to tumble out. 

“Zee? Dahlin’? Don’t you think I should suck his cock for this?” Liam wriggles in Harry’s arms to see Zayn over his shoulder, ignorant to Zayn laughing at him. He nods half to appease Liam, half because he wants to see it happen. “Yeah babe, you should totally suck his cock for that.”

“You hear that Haz? I’mmaaa suck your cock when we get to Zee’s.” Liam sings his words between giggles, playing with the curls behind Harry’s ears. 

The cool night air sobers them all just slightly, but not enough to make Liam’s occasional mumbles any less funny. He scolds them for not wearing jackets because of the chill they’re likely to catch, and then in the next beat asking them both if he could sit on Zayn’s face at some point in the night.

Harry sets Liam down so they can climb the 4 flights of stairs that it takes to get to Zayn’s flat on the 3rd floor, all three of them a collective mess. It takes them nearly 10 minutes to do what Zayn has mastered in under a minute, as they pause on the odd step or landing to grope one another in a way that would shock his neighbors. Harry and Zayn take turns shushing Liam with kisses, promising him sexual favors if he keeps quiet and stops singing all of Bohemian Rhapsody (guitar and harmonies) at the top of his lungs.

Liam has Harry pinned up against the wall outside of Zayn’s apartment, kissing him breathless as Zayn fumbles on drunk-and-sexed up fingers to unlock the door. Clumsily he pulls them both inside, and when the door closes Zayn grabs Harry quick, licking his way into his mouth. 

There’s a thump below them both, Liam having sunk to his knees in front of Harry. He looks up with innocent eyes, but the smirk on his face has no one fooled as he unbuttons Harry’s jeans. “I owe you a blowjob.” He announces proudly, excitedly, like he’s the one getting head. Harry’s gone commando and Liam hums with gratification, his attention focused only on the erect prize before him, Harry and Zayn watching on in awe. 

Liam leans forward and kisses the base from where it’s exposed, his heart racing when he hears Harry shudder. He kitten licks and kisses the inch or two of Harry’s cock that’s arching against the zipper of his jeans, drawing a low drawl of a moan from Harry. 

Zayn adjusts himself gently when Liam unzips the rest of Harry’s jeans with his teeth, his cock rising to rest erect against his abs. He takes Harry into his mouth immediately, too impatient for teasing any longer, and gets right to it. Liam hollows out his cheeks like he’s trying hard to suck the life right out of Harry, wanting nothing more than to please him. His tongue doesn’t still, swirling loops around the head and pressing flat against the slit, causing Harry to swear gruffly. 

Harry knew Liam had boyfriends. He knew he wasn’t a virgin either, had definitely heard him having sex before in their shared flat. But it never once occurred to him that Liam _might_ just like sucking cock. It seemed so far outside of _Liam_ , the boy who starches his own clothes and is never late to anything and carries a minimum of 2 bottles of hand sanitizer at all times. It didn’t seem like him to want to do something so unsanitary. And Harry was sure, at some point, that if Liam did like giving head, he’d be average at best. 

But now, with his cock sliding between Liam’s bright pink lips, he’s regretting the day he ever doubted Liam’s dick sucking prowess. He could write books of sonnets about how good Liam is at sucking cock. 

“How’s he feel, babe?” Zayn asks into the skin on Harry’s collarbone, stretching the neckline of his shirt more to lick and nip at the swallows on his chest. Harry lets out a deep, long held breath and grips Zayn at the elbows, holding himself back from grabbing Liam roughly. He’s positive, even without the drugs, that this is one of the best blowjobs he’s ever received.

“His mouth is perfect, Zee, oh my God,” Harry groans, all of his willpower in effect to not fuck Liam’s throat. “I’m gonna come soon, he’s so fucking good.” 

Liam hums happily to the praise and Harry grips Zayn harder, breathing ragged to keep himself under control. The ecstasy has seeped well into his blood stream, every swipe of Liam’s tongue sending shivers down Harry’s spine. On every pass Liam takes Harry deeper into his mouth, both hands working the parts he can’t reach. His eyes are fluttered shut, and he looks so beautiful at such ease Harry has to look away, feeling lightheaded as his orgasm rapidly approaches. 

Liam presses two fingers against Harry’s perineum and Harry shouts his impeding climax, unable to stop the stuttering of his hips. Liam doesn’t let up for a second, spit dripping down to his chin, as the heady taste of precome gets stronger. He pulls back when Harry’s moans get breathier and looks up with big brown eyes, jerking Harry over his tongue.

Zayn stops breathing as he watches Harry come undone, shouting Liam’s name as he spills into his open mouth. Thick strands of white spunk miss their mark and land across Liam’s cheek and lips, swollen and puffy from their efforts. He works Harry through it, suckling gently on the head until Harry whimpers for him to stop, his body trembling with aftershocks.

“Fucking hell, Lee. So good, babe.” Harry groans, reaching down to pull Liam to his feet. He doesn’t haste to kiss him to clean his come away, swallowing what Liam couldn’t. Harry didn’t even expect Liam to let him come on his face, let alone swallow, and thought of what else Liam might be into makes Harry dizzy. 

Liam separates himself from Harry and latches on to Zayn after a minute, completely pressed against his front. Harry stumbles back, pants stuck around the tops of his thighs, and leans against the nearest wall, watching the pair. They still haven’t left the foyer and Harry’s up one orgasm. 

“I want you next.” Liam hisses against his lips, and Zayn can taste Harry, a hair’s breadth apart. 

“What d’ya want me to do, hmm?” Zayn reaches around and grabs handfuls of Liam’s arse as leverage to rock their hips together. “Want me to eat you? Get you all ready for my cock?”

Liam ponders for a second, resting his forehead against Zayn’s shoulder to get his thoughts together. He wants it all, wants all of Zayn and Harry and wants to go mad from their sex. He nods and then shakes his head, excitement tingling at his nerves as he kisses away Zayn’s confusion. 

“Get me ready for Harry’s cock…I wanna suck you while he fucks me,” Liam’s voice wavers, so clouded with lust it’s hard to breathe. “And…and then I want you to fuck me, okay?”

Zayn stares at him adoringly before looking at Harry for confirmation, a dopey grin on his face. “What do ya say, Haz? Up for it?” As if he even really needed to ask. 

Harry chuckles roughly, lightly stroking a hand over his still semi-hard cock as he closes the space between the three of them. “It would be my pleasure.” 

“To the bed, then.” Zayn declares, nudging Liam by his hips farther into his apartment. He links a hand with Harry and they walk connected to Zayn’s bedroom, the sexual tension between the three of them heavy in the air. 

Harry disrobes quickly and lies on the bed, watches with lidded eyes as Liam and Zayn undress one another between kisses. Zayn turns Liam around and puts him on his hands and knees in front of Harry, and then spreads the cheeks of his ass. 

Liam feels so exposed with nothing happening, tendrils of embarrassment percolating inside of him at how badly he wants Zayn’s tongue. It seems like ages before he feels Zayn’s lips at the base of his spine and he shuts his eyes to make the room stop spinning. 

Zayn kneads at the meatiest part of his arse, laying soft kisses and nips to each mound, much to Liam’s desperation. He hears him get breathier as each kiss gets closer to his asshole, Zayn not yet giving him the contact he needs. 

Tentatively Zayn licks at Liam’s perineum, grins at the distressed sound Liam makes, his head hanging low between his shoulders. His tongue traces the rim before laying flat down against it in an open mouth kiss, Liam arching his back to encourage him inside. 

“M-more, God, Zayn,” Liam pushes back, desperate, but Zayn keeps his hips still, ever in control of the situation. Liam curses at him, driven by his lust, but his complaints are hushed when Zayn stiffens his tongue, frigs it inside of him in short bursts and Liam is howling.

Zayn is quick to work him open, getting two spit-slicked fingers inside before reaching out for lube from a more attentive Harry. Liam’s arms are trembling trying to keep himself supported and pushing back onto Zayn’s hand, three wet fingers now barely brushing over the spot where he needs them. 

“You think he’s ready, Haz?” Zayn asks sarcastically, patting Liam soundly on the arse in a way that’s more patronizing if anything else. 

Liam actually growls and Harry can’t help but bark out a laugh, rolling on a condom. At another time, that laugh would have sent Liam into his own hysterics, but he can’t think of anything funny about the heat rushing through his veins. He’s sure if he doesn’t have some sort of penetration soon he might implode.

“Come on then, have a seat.” Harry tells Liam, barely able to keep a straight face as he pats his own stomach. He tries not to cackle again when Liam scoots away from Zayn with a whimper, crawling up Harry’s body to obey.

Liam needs no further instruction to grip Harry at the base of his cock and guide him inside, everything so slick and smooth. He shudders as he lowers himself down, the E making his nerves alive. “Oh holy fuck,” He swears when Harry’s fully inside, so overwhelmed.

Liam barely notices Zayn wordlessly coming to stand in front of him until his cock is pointing directly at his lips, swollen and dripping. Zayn holds himself steadily at the base and rubs the tip across Liam’s bottom lip, exhaling hard when Liam’s tongue darts out to lap up his sloppiness. 

“Yes babe, that’s it, suck it, Lee.” Zayn hisses, his free hand balling into a fist as Liam opens his mouth to the head of his cock inside, pretty hazel eyes looking up at Zayn far too innocently.

Harry delicately pinches Liam’s hip, wiggling a little on the bed to get some attention. “I’m not set out to do all of the work here!” He grumbles. Any further gripes get caught in his throat when Liam clenches tight, rising up without hesitation to fuck himself down.

Liam feels wanton with need, doing everything to please his boys and sate this fire in his belly. His head is unfocused but everything is _so good _Liam can’t keep up, his heart beating fast enough to work up a sweat.__

__Harry is swearing now, his head pressed down deep into the pillows as he plants his feet on the bed, holding Liam’s hips tightly as he fucks into him solidly, shaking them all. Liam’s head falls back and he cries, gripping Zayn’s thighs with blunt finger nails. The pleasure is so unreal Liam doesn’t even want to come, just wants to let this last as long as physically possible._ _

__“Ha-a-aarry!” Liam surely doesn’t recognize his own voice now, raspy and desperate, with Harry pounding at his prostate, Zayn soothingly running his fingers through his short hair._ _

__“So close Lee, God you’re so perfect, I’m gonna come again,” Harry rambles, breath ragged as his thrusts shallow selfishly and his hips lose their rhythm._ _

__Harry shakes apart when he comes, groaning low enough in his throat to make Liam’s dick twitch with need, though he doesn’t dare touch himself. The aftershocks roll over Harry in strong waves and he’s quick to lift Liam off his lap because it’s all too much, too soon and he’s shaking like a wet lap dog, but it’s so fucking _good_. _ _

__“Fuckin’ hell,” Harry rubs a hand over his face to calm down, absently pulling the condom off and dropping it off the side of the bed. Every tremble of his hands feels fucking delightful. “God, Zayn, this E was such a good idea.”_ _

__Zayn smirks, looking over his shoulder at Harry to offer him a wink. He always has a good idea, that’s why he’s in charge._ _

__Liam whines at the emptiness, needing the attention back on him and his unsatisfied needs. He rubs at Zayn’s hips, kissing a line towards his cock. “Zee, please, I need you, right now.” His own cock is an angry red, leaking from the head. There’s so little blood going to his brain he’s lightheaded, and on top of being high it’s like a feeling he’s never encountered._ _

__“Go on and lie back against Harry, Lemo. I’m gonna make you scream for me babe,” Zayn’s voice is so steady it drives Liam crazy, how he can have so much control when Liam is out of his skin. “Gonna fuck you so hard, Lee.”_ _

__Harry sits up on the bed and manhandles Liam so they’re back to front, his hands gentle and soothing as the move over his chest, twisting over his nipples and petting his abs. Liam agonizingly watches Zayn take his time getting ready, rolling a condom on slowly, rubbing himself slickly with lube while Liam begs, his legs spread open on top of Harry’s._ _

__Zayn climbs back onto the bed, his eyes hungry, and Liam has never been so thankful. “You ready?”_ _

__Liam nods frantically, his head heavy and damp on Harry’s shoulder. When Zayn finally pushes in and wastes no time waiting to thrust Liam’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he chokes on a moan, wanting to sob his thanks. Harry watches on, committing everything to memory as he sucks kisses into the back of Liam’s neck and rakes his hands up Liam’s thighs._ _

__Zayn bends forward for more leverage and doesn’t let up, sealing his lips to Liam’s only briefly to command Harry: “Touch him Haz,” and Liam wants to cry with relief._ _

__Harry gets to stroking Liam quickly, his knuckles grazing Zayn’s abs on every upstroke. Liam babbles his praises between Zayn’s kisses, tangling his fingers in his boys’ hair and gripping tight, the nerve endings in his _eyes_ tingling._ _

__Zayn doesn’t falter like Harry does before he comes, doesn’t make a show of it with any sound. Harry barely notices, but when he does, he can’t bear to look away. He had almost hoped, with how mysterious Zayn always appears to be, that at least when he came it would be a grand production, that he would be rough and selfish and all alpha. But even still now, quietly winded, Zayn has all the control in the world. Harry could come again just watching, too turned on by the wonder that is Zayn Malik._ _

__Liam isn’t even aware it’s happening until Zayn starts gasping, dropping his head into Liam’s neck and biting down on his collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark. He grunts, trying to catch his breath as he pulls out of Liam, replacing his cock with 3 fingers without skipping a beat._ _

__“Look at me Liam,” Zayn directs, his fingers moving as if they were beckoning the orgasm out of him. It’s too much, he knows it, but he doesn’t want it to be over just yet. Liam’s eyes snap open, almost out of his control with his need to obey, and he looks into Zayn’s eyes and his heart has to stop, because he can’t imagine breathing after this moment. That’s all it takes for him to come with a howl, writhing against Harry’s body as he comes in bursts over his own stomach. Goosebumps prickle up all over his body and Liam can’t breathe, it’s all so much that he’s never felt before, but it’s fucking magical._ _

__Zayn rubs him through it until Liam is near tears, shoving him away with weak fingers. “No more…too much…”_ _

__“I told you I’d make you feel good, babe.” Zayn’s tone is too ‘matter of fact’ for Liam’s liking, but he ignores it for the long kiss Zayn gives after_ _

__He flops back against Harry, exhausted, and lets Zayn clean him up with gentle hands. He wants to tell Zayn to just forget it, that they can clean up in the morning, but words are failing him and he’s too tired to complain. He can’t even feel his toes and his limbs are far too heavy for his liking, but being this fucked out is a new experience that he can’t be arsed to whinge about._ _

__Harry nudges him over so they can lay face to face, cuddled close, whispering to Liam how perfect he is, how much he loves him._ _

__When Zayn comes back to lie down, he pulls the blankets over them all and squeezes Liam around the middle tight, tangling their legs enough so he can still play with Harry’s feet._ _

__“So, Zayn,” Harry drawls, his sleep heavy voice sounding impossibly heavier. Liam tilts his head up enough to find Harry’s lips in the dark, kissing him one last time before he slips into sleep. “Nick’s throwing this rager tomorrow night.”_ _

__Zayn chuckles, reaching out to pinch one of Harry’s nipples. “Goodnight, Harry.”_ _

__(When the next night comes and Harry decides that being between Liam’s legs while Zayn takes him from behind is a better idea, he decides to not complain. There’ll always be another party.)_ _


End file.
